For My Love: Birthday
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: 19 January. Kelahiran sesosok mungil bayi berambut merah disambut meriah di kediaman Sabaku, di Kota Sunagakure. Bayi yang kini berumur lima bulan itu tengah digendong oleh seorang bocah berambut pirang yang baru saja melamarnya? What the heck? Bagaimana bisa? Inilah kisah awal suatu takdir yang telah digariskan/ Mind Rnr?


**A/N: **Ada yang masih ingat ama Oneshoot Mizu My Love? Oneshoot pertama yang Mizu publish tahun lalu. Dan ini adalah sekuelnya buat yang minta scene lamaran Naruto waktu Gaara masih bayi xddd. Selamat menikmati Minna^^ dan otanjoubi omedettou Gaa-kun 3

**.**

**For My Love: Birthday**

**Disclaimer:**

Pinjam Charanya sebentar ya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance n family

**Warning:**

Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, Au, ooc

jika Minna_-san_ anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' dibawah

**Here we go…**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

19 January. Kelahiran sesosok mungil bayi berambut merah disambut meriah di kediaman Sabaku, di Kota Sunagakure. Bayi yang kini berumur lima bulan itu tengah digendong oleh seorang bocah berambut pirang yang baru saja melamarnya? What the heck? Bagaimana bisa? Inilah kisah awal suatu takdir yang telah digariskan.

Naruto 5 tahun

Gaara 5 bulan

Temari 10 Tahun

Sakura 7 tahun

Sasori 8 tahun

.

.

.

"_Kaa-chan,_ Nalu mau kelual boleh?" Seorang bocah berambut pirang jabrik tengan asyik menghembuskan nafasnya di jendela kamarnya. Di luar jendela sana langit masih setia menurunkan saljunya.

"Tidak boleh Naru, lihat bukannya salju masih turun? Nanti Naru sakit" Kushina mengelus lembut kepala bocah yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi, _Kaa-chan_, Nalu bochan di lumah" Naruto lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar. Tangannya masih asyik menghapus embun di kaca jendela kamarnya.

"_Kaa-chan_ itu lumah ciyapa?" tanya Naruto menunjuk sebuah rumah yang sangat ramai penuh dengan orang-orang yang berdatangan. Rumah besar yang berada di seberang jalan.

"Eto, kalau _Kaa-san_ tidak salah kediaman Sabaku. Tapi kenapa ramai ya?" Kushina menatap bingung kearah yang di tunjuk Naruto barusan. Kushina dan Naruto memang baru saja satu minggu yang lalu pindah ke Sunagakure karena _Tou-san_ Naruto sedang membuka cabang baru di kota ini. Karena masih sibuk berbenah belum sempat berkenalan dengan tetangga di sekitar kecuali tetangga didepannya itu.

Berpikir sebentar, akhirnya Kushina memutuskan akan mengunjungi kediaman Sabaku, sekalian berkenalan dengan tetangga lainya kelihatannya tidak buruk juga. "Bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja?" usul Kushina yang dibalas dengan tatapan berbinar dari Naruto, karena sejak kemarin Kushina melarangnya keluar, karena salju yang turun.

"Ayo, pakai topimu dengan benar, Naruto."

Setelah mengenakan topinya, Naruto lalu lari mendahului Kushina menuju tetangga di depan rumah mereka. Bocah pirang yang baru berusia lima tahun itu benar-benar hiperaktif.

"Naruto! Jangan berlarian di jalanan." Untunglah akibat salju yang turun tak banyak kendaraan atau orang berlalu-lalang kecuali di kediaman Sabaku.

Di kediaman Sabaku

"Nyonya Sabaku selamat ya, atas kelahiran putranya"

Ternyata baru saja anak ketiga keluarga Sabaku lahir. Sambutan penuh suka cita mewarnai kelahiran bayi mungil yang saat ini tengah terlelap di dalam boksnya. Sebagian besar yang datang adalah tetangga di sekitar kediaman kompleks rumah.

Naruto yang baru saja tiba langsung berlari mendekati bayi berambut merah tersebut.

"Naruto! Jangan Ganggu, adik bayinya sedang tidur," marah Kushina sembari menggendong Naruto. Berdiri di samping ibu malaikat mungil itu yang ikut menjaga sibayi.

"Maafkan Naruto ya Karura_-san_, sepertinya Naruto terlalu senang melihat bayinya."

"Haha tidak apa-apa Kushina_-san_ sepertinya bayiku juga senang dengan kehadiran Naruto." Mata Karura menatap hangat pada bayi berambut merah yang terlelap dalam tidur dengan ditemani boneka panda berwarna coklat muda. Tangannya terulur mengelus wajah sang bayi yang begitu polos.

Dari gendongan Ibunya Naruto menatap kagum pada sesosok malaikat yang disana, tertidur dengan tenangnya. Tangannya diulurkan menggapai-gapai, tentu saja tidak sampai. Karena posisinya yang terlalu tinggi dari sibayi.

Mengerti maksud Naruto, _Kaa-san_ Gaara lalu mengambil putranya yang baru lahir itu dan menggendongnya mendekati Naruto. Membiarkan bocah pirang itu melihat bayinya lebih dekat.

"Uwaahhh.. adik bayi lucu." Mata Naruto berbinar senang. Disentuhnya tangan Gaara dan digenggamnya. Diusapnya lembut rambut merah tipis yang menyebabkan siempunya membuka mata. Hijaunya emerald terlihat saat bayi mungil itu membuka matanya perlahan. 'Malaikat' pikir Naruto kecil. Dicubitnya kecil pipi Gaara yang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan, dan akhirnya menyebabkan tangis bayi mungil itu pecah.

"_oek ... oekk ... oekk …"_

Tangis kencang bayi itu sukses membuat semua orang terkejut. _Kaa-san_ Gaara telihat panik saat bayi digendongannya ternyata tak mau diam.

"_Kaa-chan_ tulun," pinta Naru kecil pada Ibunya.

Naruto lalu berlari mendekati Gaara yang masih menangis. Tangan kecilnya menarik rok panjang Karura. Melihat itu Karura menurunkan tinggi badannya menyamai Naruto.

"Adik bayi jangan nangis ya."

CUP. Seketika tangisan Gaara berhenti. Mata emeralnya beradu dengan langit biru yang sedang memamerkan cengirannya dan Gaara kecil hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya—bingung.

Karura menatap horor pada bocah yang baru saja memerawani bibir bayi mungilnya. Bocah pirang yang baru saja mencium Gaara tepat di bibirnya.

_TAK._

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Na-ru-to?" Kushina menatap tak percaya pada Naruto. Sejak kapan bocah jabrik itu tahu hal begini. Terlalu sering bermain dengan kakeknya yang mesum di Konoha sepertinya tak baik untuk perkembangan Naruto.

"Cakit, _Kaa-chan_ … ugh," Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memegangi kepalanya yang benjol akibat jitakan sayang milik kaasannya. "Nalu, Cuma mau buat adik bayi diam kok, kata _oji-chan_ kalau belicik cium caja _kaa-chan_ pasti nanti diam," jawab Naruto polos.

Kushina hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas. Dan berjanji menjauhkan bocah pirang ini sementara waktu dari Jiraiya—ayahnya yang juga kakek Naruto.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian 'mengerikan' di malam bersalju malam itu. Hubungan keluarga Namikaze semakin erat dengan keluarga Sabaku itu. Hampir tiap hari bocah pirang yang bernama Naruto berkunjung atau tepatnya mengganggu hidup tenang Gaara yang bahkan belum pernah dicicipinya.

"_Nee-chan_, Gaala mana?" dengan nada bicara yang manja dan cadel yang bahkan belum hilang hingga saat ini. Naruto mendekati seorang kakak perempuan Gaara yang berada di ruang keluarga sedang menonton TV. Gadis berambut pirang dengan empat kucir dikepalnya. Sabaku Temari.

"Oh, Naruto. Gaara dibawa _kaa-san_ imunisasi tadi."

"Imu apa _nee-chan_?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung membuat ekpresi imut yang membuat Temari tak tahan mencubit pipi gempal Naruto.

"Imunisasi, Naruto pemberian vaksin supaya kekebalan Gaara terhadap penyakit lebih baik."

"pakcyin? Penyakit? Itu makanan ya Temali _nee-chan_?"

Tawa Temari pecah saat mendengar perkataan polos Naruto, dan menepuk pelan dahinya. Tentu saja bocah mungil berusia lima tahun dihadapannya ini masih belum mengerti, apa lagi Naruto yang hanya bisa berpikir tentang makanan dan mainan.

"Yah, intinya jadi lebih kuat begitu, Naru."

"Seperti powel lenjer, ya _Nee-chan_?"

"Hah? Powel lenjer? Naruto..Naruto…" Temari tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa lagi pada Naruto. _Power Ranger_ mungkin maksudnya, film pahlawan fantasy yang sering dilihatnya ditonton Kankuro. "Mungkin begitulah." Akhirnya Temari pasrah untuk terus menjelaskannya pada Naruto.

"Hiyeeee… Gaala hebat, Nalu juga mau. Dimana belinya _Nee-chan_?" Sekali lagi Temari cengok mendengar perkataan Naruto, apa lagi Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh harapan begitu.

Dasar sejak kapan imunisasi bisa dibeli, yang ada juga diberikan gratis untuk bayi baru lahir hingga berumur dua tahun bukan, lagi pula dengan usia Naruto sekarang tentu saja ibunya sudah memberikan imunisasi juga kan, tapi sekarang dia tak berubah menjadi 'powel lenjer' itukan_. 'Tidaaaak..! apa yang baru saja kupikirkan." _Temari menatap Naruto yang sekarang malah asyik memencet-mencet remot TV. _'Anak ini benar-benar bisa mengkontaminasi pikiran orang lain ya.'_

"_Kaa-san_, pulang." Suara ibunda Sabaku bersaudara itu memecah keheningan yang sempat sedetik tercipta. Digendongannya terdapat bayi berambut merah yang kini berusia lima bulan. Karura lalu meletakkan Gaara di kasur kecil yang terdapat di keluarga, tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Temari menonton TV. Bayi kecil yang memakai pakaian bayi berwarna senada dengan rambutnya terlihat gelisah saat merasakan kehangatan yang mulai menjauh. Tangannya menarik menggapai-gapai menginginkan tangan sang bunda.

"_Kaa-san_, apa Gaara tadi menangis?" tanya Temari saat melihat mata adiknya sedikit sembab.

"Haha ... hanya menangis sebentar kok, lagi pula putra _kaa-san_ kan kuat."

"Sudah jadi powel lenjer ya baachan?" pernyataan tiba-tiba Naruto membuat Karura sedikit mengernyikan dahi. Dan melihat Temari menanyakan maksudnya yang hanya di jawab Temari dengan senyuman geli. Karura hanya menghela napas pelan, entah apa lagi yang baru saja dipelajari, Naruto kali ini.

"Tema, _Kaa-san_ mau ke dapur, tolong jaga, Gaara sebentar ya," ujar bunda Gaara dan berlalu ke belakang.

"Gaa … la... chekalang maen sama nalu-_nii_, ya," ujar Naruto memainkan tangan mungil Gaara yang kini menatapnya tajam, kesal karena tangan bundanya ditepis paksa oleh Naruto tadi. Naruto yang melihat mata hijau Gaara yang terlihat makin membesar malah makin senang karena wajah Gaara yang terlihat makin imut. Tangannya tak tahan ingin mencubit pipi gempal berwarna putih milik Gaara, namun sebelum niatnya terlaksana sebuah suara menghentikan aksinya.

"Kau mau membuatnya menangis lagi, Naru-_baka_?"

"Eh? Kau Siapa?" tanya Naruto melihat kedatangan dua orang anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang baru pertama kali ini ditemuinya.

"Lo, Sakura_-chan_, Sasori_-kun_, tumben kemari?" tanya Temari melihat kedua sepupu jauhnya datang berkunjung.

"Hanya ingin menemui Gaaara, _nee-chan_," jawab anak laki-laki yang bernama Sasori itu.

Mereka berdua lalu mendekati Gaara yang tengah bermain dengan Naruto, sesekali tangan mungil Gaara menarik rambut pirang Naruto saat kepala durian itu mendekatinya.

Naruto hanya memandang heran pada sosok yang kini bersisian dengannya. "Uwoooh… pelmen kalet." Tatapnya kagum dengan warna rambut Sakura yang tak biasa.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, pirang? Panggil Sakura_-nee_."

"Sakula_-chan_?"

"Sakura_-nee."_

"Sakula_-chan_."

"Sakura_-nee_."

"Pelmen kalet_-chan."_

"Grrrr.. bocah ini…" Tangan Sakura bergerak lebih cepar menjitak kepala Naruto—bocah ajaib yang pernah diceritakan ibunda Gaara. Dan membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Ternyata Sakura tak semanis kelihatannya.

Tapi yang lebih membuat terkejut adalah Gaara yang tiba-tiba menangis saat kepalan tangan Sakura mendarat di kepala Naruto, membuat Temari yang asyik melihat pertarungan Sakura vs Naruto harus menyudahi kesenangannya dan menggendong Gaara kepelukannya. Walau masih kecil Temari sudah diajari untuk menggendong Gaara dengan benar.

"Cup.. cup.. sayang jangan menangis ya," ujar Temari menggendong Gaara kecil yang masih terus saja menangis. Namun tak lama tangis itu berhenti saat tangan Naruto ikut membantu menggoyang-goyang tangan Gaara. Gelak tawa dari bibir mungil itu membuat mata Naruto ikut berbinar senang.

_Klik_

"Eh? Apa itu Sakula_-chan_?" tanya Naruto saat menyadari ada cahaya _flash_ yang mengenainya barusan.

"Kamera, untuk mengabadikan kenangan? Kau mau mencobanya Naruto?" sepertinya Sakura sudah melupakan pertarungannya barusan, dan sepertinya menemukan kesenangan yang lebih menarik. Tentu saja bagaimana tidak menarik saat bocah yang masih balita itu mulai mengklik apa pun yang menarik buatnya. Termasuk sang bungsu Sabaku.

"Uwaaaaahhhhhh … Gaala ada banyak," binar Naruto senang saat begitu banyak fhoto Gaara yang didapatkannya—berada di kamera Sakura.

"Ne, Sakula_-chan_ … ini boleh buat Nalu?" pintanya penuh harap. Kapan lagi coba bisa mendapatkan mainan yang begini menyenangkan dibandingkan semua mainan yang ada dirumahnya.

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan memberikan kameranya pada Naruto. berpikir kalau bocah pirang itu lebih bisa memanfaatkan kamera miliknya dengan baik. Walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tak begitu tertarik dengan kamera yang sebenarnya hadiah ulang tahunnya kemarin.

Naruto yang mendapatkan sebuah mainan baru baginya tampak begitu antusias. Beberapa kali suara _sutter _dari kamera yang sudah beralih tangan menjadi miliknya berbunyi tanpa henti. Dengan hanya satu objek yang sedari tadi di ambilnya. Seorang bayi berambut merah yang malah tersenyum sembari sesekali tertawa melihat ulah Naruto saat memotretnya.

"Huweeee …"

Tampaknya bayi kecil itu mulai kesal karena matanya mulai berair karena ulah Naruto yang memotret sedari tadi tanpa sadar _flash_ kamera yang menyala membuat matanya sakit.

"Ya, Naru _baka_ matikan _flash_nya kau membuat Gaara menangis," teriak Sakura kesal merampas kamera di tangan Naruto dan mematikan _flash_ di—mantan—kameranya.

"_Hiks gomen_ Gaala."

_Cup _

Sekali lagi ulah tak terduga kembali di layangkan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Membuat Sakura dan Sasori yang baru pertama kali melihatnya menatap horor Naruto. Namun melihat tawa kecil yang kembali merekah di bibrir kecil Gaara membuat Sakura dan Sasori saling bertatapan sebelum menatap bersamaan pada Gaara yang malah tertawa senang diayun-ayunkan tangannya oleh Naruto.

'Kau tak mungkin menyukai bocah pirang mesum itu kan, Gaara?' pikir mereka bersamaan.

Bahkan Temari yang ikut menyaksikan kejadian dihadapannya sedikit _blank_. Temari memang pernah mendengar kejadian yang sama terjadi di malam perayaan kelahiran adiknnya namun melihat secara langsung rasanya sedikit—tak bisa dikatakan.

"Anak-anak … ayo makan dulu, _baa-san_ sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian." Karura yang baru saja selesai menyelesaikan masakannya, mengajak anak-anak yang berkumpul diruang tamu rumahnya. Namun wanita itu sedikit heran melihat tiga anak yang terdiam melihat putra bungsunya yang masih bercanda bersama Naruto.

'_Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, ya?'_

Naruto yang menyadari sang ibu dari bayi dihadapannya sudah datang tersenyum kecil. Sebuah pemikiran polos tiba-tiba saja muncul dibenaknya.

"_Baa-chan_," panggil bocah pirang itu mendekati Ibu Gaara menarik pelan rok yang dipakai sang _baa-chan_.

"_Ne,_ ada apa Naru?" tanya Karura lembut mengelus surai pirang jabrik milik Naruto sembari mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto.

"Naru mau sepelti _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_ nanti kalau cudah besal. Boleh ya? Nanti kalau Gaala sudah besal, Gaala halus jadi pengantin Nalu ya, _Baa-chan_. Hehehe." Naruto tertawa riang menyampaikan keinginannya saat melihat sebuah dorama bersama sang bunda kemarin malam. Bertanya tentang apa yang dilakukan kedua orang di sebuah kuil mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan fhoto yang tertempel di dinding rumahnya.

"I—itu ..." Karura tak bisa mengatakan apa pun, bagaimana bocah pirang ini bisa berpikiran sejauh itu. Sepertinya ia harus melaporkannya pada Kushina dan berharap Kushina benar-benar menjauhkan Naruto dari sang kakek—yang sengaja tak sengaja sudah mengkontaminasi otak sang bocah.

"Tidak boleh!" Ketiganya—Temari, Sakura, dan Sasori—yang sepertinya baru sadar menyela cepat terhadap permintaan gila Naruto.

"Tak akan kubiarkan adikku bersama bocah mesum sepertimu, pirang jabrik."

"Kau tak boleh mendekati Gaara mulai sekarang, _Baka_ Naru."

"Jangan menodai kepolosan adik kecilku, Naru. Kau tak boleh bersama Gaaraku yang imut."

Perkataan Sasori membuat Sakura dan Temari menoleh pada pemuda berambut merah itu yang hanya dibalas tatapan bosan Sasori.

"Tidak takut, pokoknya Gaala cama Nalu. Awas saja kalau Tema-_nee_, Sakula-_chan_, Saso-_nii _lalang-lalang. Nalu culik nanti Gaala." _Deathglare_ bocah pirang itu yang membuat keempat orang di sana sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Baik, baik. Dengarkan _baa-san_ Naruto. Tanyakan sendiri nanti kalau Gaara sudah besar _ne_," ujar wanita anggun itu bijaksana, walau ditatapi tajam dengan ketiga bocah lainnya, "kalau Gaara juga ingin bersama Naru, _baa-san_ tak akan menolak mempunyai menantu seperti Naruto, mengerti?"

"Tidak," ujar Naruto polos membuat Karura malan bingung kenapa.

"Menantu itu apa _baa-chan_?"

Karura tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ternyata Naruto masih terlalu polos.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Pokoknya tanyakan sendiri _ne_ kalau Gaara sudah besar, dan buat Gaara menyayangi Naruto seperti _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ Naruto tanpa paksaan, ok?"

Naruto mengangguk, di dalam hati berjanji pokoknya Gaara harus menjadi pengantinnya.

"Sekarang ayo ke meja makan sana, _baa-san_ sudah menyiapkan makanan yang enak," dorong Karura pada trio bocah yang masih tak setuju dengan keputusan Karura, "kalau kalian tidak cepat nanti semua makanan dihabiskan Naruto, sayang."

Ketiganya sontak berlari saat menyadari Naruto sudah menghilang dan duduk manis di menja makan mulai menikmati makanan dari wanita yang sudah dianggapnya ibu keduannya.

Karura hanya tersenyum kecil menyaksikan keempat anak yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Matanya kemudia beralih pada Gaara, putra bungsunya yang belum genap setahun. Tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah kalung berliotin prisma merah menggantung di leher bayinya.

"Kalung siapa?" bisik Karura heran ia baru menyadari Gaara mengenakan kalung dan rasanya ia familiar dengan kalung di leher putra bungsunnya.

"Itu kalung Nalu, _baa-chan._ Tanda jadi Gaala punya, Nalu. Jangan dilepas, ya." Teriak sang bocah pirang yang menjawabnya saat melihat tangan Karura menyentuh leher Gaara.

"Kau menyukai kalung ini, sayang?" tanya Karura akhirnya menggendong bayi kecilnya yang sedang menarik-narik kalung di lehernya. Sebenarnya sejak kapan bocah pirang itu memberikan kalung yang selalu bertengger di lehernya ke leher Gaara. Bukankah kata Kushina Naruto sangat menyayangi kalung peninggalan sang obaa_-san_nya.

"Apa mungkin bocah pirang itu serius dengan ucapannya, sayang?" bisik Karura di telinga Gaara yang malah membuat bayi berambut merah itu tertawa kegelian.

"Semoga Naruto bisa menjagamu saat dewasa nanti, sayang." Karura mengecup pelan pipi gempal sang bayi yang tersenyum melihat wajah sang bunda.

Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar sudah direstui oleh sang ibu mertua.

"Gah, Sakula_-chan_ jangan pegang-pegang kamela, Nalu."

Teriakan dari meja makan terpaksa menghentikan moment kebersaam Karura dan Gaara. Ia harus segera menghentikan peperangan yang mungkin akan terjadi sebentar lagi di sana. Seharusnya ia tahu tak menyatukan keempatnya bersamaan—dan itu artinya bencana.

"Mulai sekalan, Sakula_-chan_ dilalang pegang-pegang kamela Nalu. Tak boleh potlet-potlet Gaala. Gaala cuma punya Nalu. Titik."

Well sepertinya keposesifan seorang Namikaze Naruto terhadap seorang Sabaku Gaara sudah di mulai. Dan sepertinya orang-orang di sekitar Gaara harus bersiap-siap mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat Gaara?" tanya Naruto memeluk tunangannya dari belakang. Mengecup leher jenjang Gaara. Naruto baru saja sampai setelah selesai dengan kampusnya langsung mendatangi tunangannya yang terlihat termenung di jendela dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya.

"Kau masih menyimpan itu, Gaara?" tanya Naruto senang melihat benda yang berada di tangan Gaara.

"Na—Naru? Kapan kau datang?" tanya Gaara segerap menyembunyikan benda di tangannya masuk ke kotaknya namun tak jadi saat Naruto menahannya mengambil benda berbentuk prisma di tangannya.

Tersenyum kecil Naruto melepaskan rantai kalung yang dipakainya, melepaskan bandulnya menggantinya dengan prisma yang diambilnya dari tangan Gaara. Memasangkannya kembali namun bukan dilehernya melainkan di leher pemuda berambut merah yang kini mulai merona merah.

"Aku tak tahu kau masih menyimpannya Gaara. Padahal saat kutanyakan pada Karura baa_-san_ tahun lalu katanya tak sengaja ia menghilangkannya saat kalian pindah ke kota ini.

Itu benar sebenarnya Gaara tak sengaja menemukan benda kenangan masa kecilnya. Kalung berantai prisma yang diberikan pemuda dihadapannya ini saat ini bayi. Walau rantainya sudah tak muat dilehernya Gaara tak pernah berniat menggantinya dengan yang baru. Membiarkan semua kenangan yang dijadikan cerita pengantar tidurnya tersimpan di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tak sengaja menemukannya, dan kupikir benda ini penting."

_Cup_

"Tentu saja penting karena ini benda yang kugunakan untuk melamarmu, Gaara."

Wajah putih Gaara bersemu merah mendengarnya terlebih posisi Naruto yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Itu bearti waktu—"

"—waktu kau masih bayi Gaara, bahkan aku sudah menyukaimu. Menukar benda peninggalan _obaa-san_ untukmu. Dan kurasa _baa-san_ tak keberatan," ujar Naruto santai mengecup pelan bibir Gaara dan melumatnya pelan. Merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir milik tunangannya.

Gaara melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto, membiarkan pemuda pirang yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya menikmati bibirnya, membuka sedikit mulutnya saat Naruto menjilati ujung bibirnya.

Mendapatkan respon Naruto melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Gaara, bermain dengan lidah Gaara. Membuat saliva Gaara menetes dari sudut bibirnya karena ulah Naruto yang seakan memakan seisi mulutnya.

"Hah … hah … tak bisakah kau menahan nafsumu, _baka_." Gaara menggeplak kepala Naruto saat ciuman mereka terputus akan kebutuhan oksigen.

"Sayangnya tidak," ujar Naruto tersenyum, "kau terlalu menarik untuk kubiarkan walau sedetik."

"Jangan menggombaliku, rubah mesum."

Naruto tertawa melihat reaksi Gaara yang selalu saja berlawanan dengan perkataanya. Betapa ia sangat mencintai seorang Sabaku Gaara.

"_Otanjoubi omedettou_, Gaara?" ujar Naruto mengecup lembut pipi Gaara. Sepertinya hari ini Naruto tak bosan-bosannya membuat rona merah di pipi Gaara bermunculan.

"Ini?" Gaara menatap benda yang terlingkar manis di jari tengahnya sebuah benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran berwarna silver.

"Cincin pernikahan kita, kuharap kau tak menolak jika orang tua kita mempercepat pernikahan kita, Gaara," ujar Naruto memeluk tubuh Gaara kembali dari belakang. Membiarkan pemuda berambut merah itu menatap kagum pada cincin yang dipesannya khusus. Selama ini Naruto tahu kalau Gaara tak menyukai sesuatu yang terlalu mencolok itulah mengapa ia memesankan sebuah cincin dengan bentuk sederhana, namun jangan tanyakan berapa harganya bila cincin itu sendiri mengandung berlian asli.

"Bukannya kita akan menikah setelah kau lulus kuliah, Naruto?"

"Sayangnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan lebih cepat setahun dan itu artinya kita bisa segera menikah. Dan aku bisa menagih janji _baa-san_ padaku," senyum Naruto.

"Sekarang kutanyakan, apa kau mau menikah denganku Sabaku Gaara? Tanpa paksaan apa pun, jawablah dengan kejujuran hatimu," ujar Naruto lembut mencium punggung tangan Gaara.

"Tentu saja, _baka._ Memangnya sejak kapan aku bisa menolah permintaanmu? Dan sesuai janjimu aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku tanpa paksaan apa pun, mengerti?" ujar Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya menyembunyikan semua perasaan yang rasanya mau membucah dari hatinya.

"Syukurlah dengan begitu _baa-san_ tak akan mencekikku saat tidur," canda Naruto.

"Aku berharap bunda bisa datang saat pernikahan kita Naruto."

"Tenanglah_, baa-san_ pasti melihatnya dari sana, ia selalu menjagamu selama ini."

Itu benar dua tahun yang lalu sang bunda telah pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Wanita itu tersenyum di dalam tidur abadinya sebelum menitipkan Gaara pada Naruto. mengancam akan mencekik sang calon menantu kalau membuat putra kesayangannya menangis. Tersenyum kecil sebelum berpesan untuk menepati janji pemuda pirang itu pada putranya.

"Terima kasih sudah bersamaku selama ini."

_Cup_

Naruto mengecup kecil bibir Gaara sekilas, "bukan selama ini Gaara, selamanya aku akan berada di sisimu selama jantung ini masih berdetak. Mengerti jadi jangan berpikiran hal yang lain, apa lagi pria lain kutenggelamkan nanti di teluk Tokyo."

"Dasar kekanakan."

"Biar, yang penting kau mencintaiku … Gaara."

"Ya, Sabaku Gaar mencintai Namikaze Naruto selamanya. Terima kasih untuk hadiah ulang tahunku, Naruto."

"Sama-sama, _Otanjoubi omedetto sweetheart. Daisuki da yo_."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi Naruto."

"Akan kukatakan berulang-ulang sampai kau mengerti sebanyak apa aku mencintaimu."

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. membiarkan detakan jantung keduanya saling bersahutan. Menutup mata menikmati hari yang begitu indah di hidupnya, hari kelahirannya.

'Bunda, terima kasih sudah melahirkanku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi bunda terbaik dihidupku. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan Naruto bersamaku. Terima kasih sudah hadir dihidupku.'

'_Baa-san_ terima kasih sudah melahirkan Gaara ke dunia ini. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Gaara selama ini. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan Gaara bersamku. Dan terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk menjaga saat ini.'

Keduanya terlarut dalam sebuah kenangan terhadap orang yang sama. Sosok wanita yang telah melahirkan seseorang yang sangat dicintai Naruto. sosok yang menjadi bunda Gaara.

'Semoga kalian berdua bahagia. Dan tolong jaga putraku mulai saat ini, Naruto. Bunda menyayangimu Gaara dan kau juga Naruto.'

Siluet seorang wanita yang tampak di langit menghilang sesaat tersenyum pada keduanya, membuat Gaara dan Naruto ikut tersenyum bahagia.

'Kami juga menyangimu bunda/ _baa-san_'

The End

.

.

.

A/N:

Satu lagi persembahan buat ultah Gaara yang telah Mizu publish yang seharusnya semalam. Ya sudahlah semoga cukup menghibur^^

Regard

Mizu


End file.
